Grandma Mazur's Birthday Wish
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Grandma Mazur's birthday is April 22nd and the Plums are planning a party. What does she tell Stephanie her birthday wish is?  Will Stephanie be able to give her grandmother what she wishes for?  Note: Rating is for language.


Grandma's Birthday Wish

Grandma Mazur's 80th birthday is on April 22 and the Plum's are giving her a party. What does she tell Stephanie she wants for a gift and will Stephanie be able to give her grandmother the gift of her choosing.

Author's Note: JE owns the Stephanie Plum characters. I'm just borrowing them. This story is from Stephanie's point of view.

All flashbacks are in italics.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my parent's dinner table and it was month until grandma's birthday. It was a normal Sunday dinner of lasagna and the entire family was present. We were about half way through dinner when my mother started on me "Stephanie, when are you and Joseph getting back together? You aren't getting any younger and I can't find anyone who wants to date you anymore." I sighed as she continued and I thought back to that day seven months ago when I ended it for good with Joe.<p>

_I had gone after Brandon Harris, age 25, wanted for domestic violence. He beat his girlfriend Brandy Sharp who was 18 and six months pregnant with his child. Joe told me I wasn't allowed to go after him but who the hell was he to tell me which skips I can go after. Ranger had only been taking skips over $20,000 so with my fee for Harris at $5,000 he was mine. Lula and I went to his house and parked in the drive way knocked on the door and we heard a shotgun ratchet. He had no record of using any weapons so this was a surprise. Lula and I jumped off the porch and fell to the ground when I heard an explosion. It seems that Harris was running a meth lab out of the house and when he blasted a hole in the front door with the shot gun, all the gas in the house set off an explosion. Not only did the house explode but debris landed on my new to me 2008 Honda CRV which also exploded. My hair was singed and I was cut and bruised by the debris. Lula and I crawled away from the house and heard sirens. _

_A few minutes later Ranger stood in front of me and said the one word that could always make me feel better "Babe" and he helped me to my feet and pulled me into his chest and hugged me. I looked up into his intense chocolate brown eyes and said "I'm fine all I need is a band-aid." The corners of his mouth tilted into an almost smile. He bent his head and his lips touched mine and when my lips yielded to his he deepened the kiss. I had no thoughts of anything but Ranger and how I didn't want that kiss to end. But it did end when someone grabbed my arm to jerk me away. It was Joe and he was angry. His nostrils flared and he had his other hand fisted at his side. "What the fuck are you doing Stephanie? First you screw up my case with the DEA and then you're out here kissing Rambo for the entire world to see. My wife shouldn't be seen kissing other men."_

_It only took me about thirty seconds to work up to full rhino. "What are you talking about? First I am not now or ever will be your wife. Second you never told me this was a DEA case. You said I wasn't ALLOWED to go after Harris that was it. If you said it was for a big case with the DEA I would have stayed away. But once again YOU put me in danger by not giving me the whole story." He turned red and yelled "You are just a woman. I don't have to explain anything to you. If I tell you not to do something you are to listen. If not I will teach you to listen." I became even angrier at that statement "What the fuck does that mean? You gonna beat me into submission Joe? Well what else would I expect from a Morelli man." I turned to walk back to Ranger when Joe grabbed me and had his hand raised but before I could say anything Ranger had Joe by the throat with his feet dangling from the ground. Ranger growled "If you ever raise your hand to her again they will never find your body." Joe sneered "Why do you care? You just want to fuck her." Ranger's voice was icy when he said "Stephanie is mine and I protect what's mine. No one on Stark Street touches her and no punk cop is going to hurt her." Ranger dropped Joe to the ground and turned to me "Ready to go Babe." I nodded my head yes. I turned and looked at Joe and said "We're done for good this time. Drop my stuff with the key to my apartment at the bond's office."_

_I rode with Ranger to my apartment in silence. He walked me up and made sure there wasn't anyone waiting for me. "Ranger I'm afraid that Joe will show up here tonight." He gave me an almost smile "Do you and Rex want to stay with me?" I gave him a grateful smile "You don't mind?" The only response I got was "Babe." I went into the bedroom and packed an overnight bag and saw Ranger staring at Rex. "Is something wrong with Rex?" I worriedly asked. Ranger looked up and said "I think Rex has passed on." I became frantic and opened his cage and picked him up. He was cold and not moving. I began to cry and Ranger took Rex from my hands and pulled me into his arms. _

_Joe walked in a few minutes later to see Ranger holding me whispering softly in Spanish in my ear while I cried. Joe sneered "Well isn't this cozy." Joe continued "What the hell is going on Cupcake. You moving in with this thug?" I looked at Joe and saw only anger in his features "What I do is not your business any longer." _

"Stephanie…. are you listening to me?" my mother inquired. I looked at her and said "Mom, Joe and I are done. He threatened to hit me in front of half the TPD. I will never marry Joe and I don't want to be a wife and mother right now." Luckily Val interrupted and changed the subject. It was nice of her but I knew it wouldn't last. Val asked Mom if we were going to throw Grandma a party for her 80th birthday next month. I slipped back into my memories of that night.

_Joe continued to rage at me and I said "Ranger let's go." We just walked out and left Joe standing there yelling. I knew he wouldn't hurt me with Ranger there. Ranger took me to his apartment, after showering we had dinner and Ella had made chocolate cake with whipped mocha frosting that was three inches thick. Hal came back with a small black marble box for Rex so I could bury him in parent's back yard. Ranger had called him and sent him out for it while I showered. I fell asleep in Ranger's arms thinking there was no better place to be. I woke the next morning to Ranger still holding me and watching me sleep. I smiled at him and he smiled back and kissed the tip of my nose. We got up and had breakfast. We talked and I made a couple of decisions that morning. _

_I was done with Morelli and his controlling ways, I was in love with Ranger and would do anything to spend time with him and if he offered me anything I'd take it and I was going to work part time at Rangeman. Ranger and I spent the next 3 weeks together helping each other get skips, doing surveillance shifts and we had all our meals together. Ranger took me out on dates I was surprised the Man of Mystery would do something so ordinary. We even took my nieces to the movies one Sunday to give Val and Albert a break. We never actually said what our relationship was but we spent most nights together but had not had sex. Ranger had started opening up to me about his past and he was always touching me and kissing me, it was pure heaven. I even started running daily with him, he started me out at a slower pace and I by the time he ran 5 miles I had done 3 miles. When Ranger had meetings or paperwork to do in the office I ran searches. It was a glorious 3 weeks. Ranger even went with me to my parents for dinner. My mother was livid when we pulled up and harped on me about how much of a disappointment I was to her and how I needed to beg Joe to forgive me. She left me several messages daily about this. I was so sick of her tirade that we had a huge argument the night I brought Ranger with me to dinner. She had backed off but not for long._

"Stephanie…" my mother started again "are you going to help with your grandmother's party." I agreed to help because Grandma Mazur loved the idea and asked me to invite Lula and her big hunky boyfriend. I smiled and said "Grandma they are married. Besides Tank will probably have to work because Ranger is still out of town." My mother took this as her cue to start in on me again. "Stephanie why is your boyfriend always out of town. Did he dump you too?" I sighed; Ranger had been in the wind for the last six months. "Mom stop. Ranger and I are just very good friends. Ranger was called by the government for a job and with his contract he could not refuse it."

My mother got a suspicious gleam in her eye. "Then there is no reason you can't marry Joseph now. Joseph thought you were dating when you spent all your time with Ranger." I ignored her and turned to grandma "What would you like for your birthday this year?" Grandma looked at my mother and I saw an evil look in her eye and knew I was in trouble "I want you to marry that hottie Ranger. He has an excellent package and I bet he knows how to use it too. I'd like some great-grandsons." I did my fish impression and lost the ability to form words. Luckily Val was able to speak "Grandma be serious. Ranger is out of town right now and may not be back for your birthday." Grandma looked at Val and said "I am serious. Stephanie's in love with that man… has been for years. I can tell by the way he looks at her that he feels the same way. That is what I want." I finally regained the ability to speak "Grandma, Ranger doesn't want to marry again… ever. His life doesn't lend itself to relationships." My mother started again "Joseph…"

I lost my temper and said in an icy tone "Enough you know what happened that day. Joe raised his hand to me and grabbed me hard enough to leave an impression of his hand on my arm. Ranger stopped Joe from hitting me and told Joe to leave me alone. Ranger and I are friends and we spent time together. When Joe showed up at my apartment with pizza, beer and wanting to watch the game because 'the boys missed me' three weeks later I was getting ready to go out. Joe never called but picked the locks when his key didn't work and illegally entered my apartment. Ranger came to pick me up and drive us to Point Pleasant because Tank and Lula decided to get married. They asked us to be their witnesses. It wasn't a date. It was a secret so I didn't tell Joe. It wasn't his business." My mother was speechless and Val smiled.

My father looked up at me and said "Morelli wanted to hit you?" I said "Yes." Dad looked thoughtful and said "Ranger stopped him and I heard he lifted him off the ground." I looked my father in the eye and said "Yes." Dad smiled and then said "Ranger said you were his and he protects what's his." I looked at my dish that had held pineapple upside down cake but was now empty. "Yes daddy." His reply was "Good man. Army man, a Ranger, not like those Morelli's." My mother was shocked and Grandma cackled "I told you baby granddaughter. That man loves you." I mumbled "in his own way." Val piped up with "Sounds like a good way to me." After that I was able to leave but not without my mother getting a few more jabs in when packing up leftovers for me. I went home; I was currently living in Ranger's apartment at Rangeman, and climbed into his huge comfy bed. I thought about the night Lula and Tank got married as I fell asleep and dreamed about it.

_Lula had called the day before and asked me to be her maid of honor and wear a pink dress. Mary Lou and I went to Macy's and found a sexy little pink silk dress. The straps were thin and there was a black lace V in the front and more black lace that trimmed the hem. I wore a pair of black peep toe FMP's. I was finishing up getting ready because I knew Ranger would be there in a few minutes, it was almost 6:30. I heard locks tumble and the TV came on. I smelled pizza. That was not Ranger, only Joe would show up with pizza and make himself at home. I walked out with my little bag and Joe was standing there with a beer in his hand. "Cupcake no need to dress up for the game. The boys sure do miss you." He gave me his patented seduction grin which had always worked in the past but turned my stomach now. "Joe we broke up and I have plans for tonight." I hadn't heard Ranger enter the apartment but he came up behind me and said "Babe ready to go?" I looked at him and he looked amazing in his black silk Armani suit with a cream silk shirt and pink tie. Luckily the tie was the same shade as my dress. "Pink tie?" He raised his eyebrow and said "Orders." I smiled knowing Lula wouldn't have any problem yelling at Ranger if he went against her orders. "Let's go then. Joe I want you gone before I get home." Joe stood there in shock as he watched me leave with Ranger. _

_We arrived at the White Sands Oceanfront Resort and Spa. The wedding was on the beach and I stood watching my two friends speak their vows they had written. It was a sweet and romantic sunset wedding. I smiled through my tears at Ranger who was smiling at his friend but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. It was only there for a second. We had dinner with the newlyweds and too much champagne and dancing. We decided to spend the night and drive back in the morning. We went to the front desk and were told that there was only one suite available. I washed my face in the bathroom and Ranger went to the gift shop and purchased toothbrushes and paste. He even found a package of hair ties for me and a t-shirt. I took off the dress and changed in the bathroom. I walked out and Ranger was in a pair of boxers he purchased. I climbed in bed and tried to go to sleep before he came back out but no such luck. My Hungarian hormones were going crazy after seeing him in his boxers. _

_Ranger came back out and climbed in bed. He pulled me to him and lay on his back. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled in. "Babe." "Yeah Ranger?" "You know I love you." I smiled "Yeah. You know I love you too." Ranger held me tighter and said something that shocked me "I'm in love with you and I would marry you if I could Babe." I looked up and his blank face was nowhere to be seen, Ranger had regret in his eyes and a serious expression on his face "Wha… What?" He gave me a sad smile "Babe I would marry you if I didn't have this contract with the government. They call and I have to go. It wouldn't be fair to you… to ask you to wait." I looked into his eyes and said "I'm in love with you Ranger and I'm willing to take what I can get from you." He was about to argue but I put my fingers on his lips "I know you get called away at a moment's notice. I know you may not come back. Do you think it would be any easier if we aren't a couple? Do you think I don't worry about you?" I removed my fingers from his lips and he said "I'm sorry Babe. I'd like to think it would be easier for you if we were just friends. If you are willing to try a relationship knowing I can leave anytime then so am I." I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up and our clothing to hit the floor. We made love all night and finally fell asleep around dawn. _

_Ranger and I drove back in the late morning and he unlocked my door and went in to be sure there were no stalkers and he called me in. I walked in and Joe was sitting at the table. Ranger had his gun in his hand still. "Joe what are you doing here? I told you last night to leave." I saw hurt and anger in Joe's eyes "Well it didn't take long for you to end up in Ranger's bed." I looked at him and said "It's no longer your business who is in my bed or who I spend time with." Joe got up and walked out without saying another word or looking at us. _

_I heard Ranger's phone ring and I could tell he wasn't happy. He hung up the phone and hung his head "Babe I have to go in three hours. I'll be gone 6-12 months." He looked up at me to gage my reaction. "Be careful Ranger. Please don't get shot." He gave his almost smile. "Babe I'm always careful but now I have the best reason in the world to come back. You'll be waiting for me." I smiled and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. When we drew back for air I said "Yes. I'll be waiting for you but I don't want to tell everyone until you get back. I can't bear listening to my mother that you're gone." He shook his head "Good idea. Lester is in charge until Tank gets back from the honeymoon. I'd really like you to stay in my apartment while I'm gone, it would make me worry less to know you are safe." I agreed to stay in his apartment and he kissed me one more time. I went to my bedroom and packed a bag and we left. _

I woke up and thought about my dream of the last few hours with Ranger. I dragged myself into the shower and cried. I missed Ranger so much and no one knew we were together. I hadn't told Lula or Connie or even Mary Lou. I had no idea when he would be home but I knew he would come home to me. Tank and Lester had notified me of each check in so I would know he was ok. Les had been going out with me for skips, sometimes Lula would go too. I helped out at Rangeman doing distractions, searches and the occasional surveillance shift. It kept me busy and the steady paycheck was nice. I hadn't destroyed a car since the CRV. I gave notice at my apartment when I moved into Ranger's apartment and had moved all my stuff I was keeping into the apartment. It looked different now with my things, more like a home. They guys had taken some pictures of us and there were a few on my cell that we had printed and framed. I had e-mailed Julie and Rachel had sent some pictures of Julie and even some with Ranger and Julie. Those were framed and hung. I called Lester to meet me in the garage and we stopped at Tasty Pastry on our way to the bond's office.

We walked into the bond's office to see Lula and Connie with their ears to the door of Vinnie's office. "What's up?" I asked. Lula looked over and said "Joyce is in there and we're listening for the animal sounds." Lester and I shuddered at the thought and I held up the box of donuts. They ran over and grabbed the box. I decided to distract them from the noise on the other side of the door. "We're having a party for Grandma Mazur's 80th birthday and she wants you to be there." Lula smiled and said "Count on me and Tank to be there. I'll get her a gift certificate for Pleasure Treasures. You know she'll love that." Connie chimed in "I'll be there Steph. I'll get her a gift card for Victoria's Secret." I laughed "I wish she let me off the hook that easy." Oops, now I was in trouble. Lester smiled "What did she tell you she wanted Beautiful?" I knew I was in trouble and I wasn't telling them the whole truth "She wants me to get married." All three did their own impression of a fish. Lula was the first to recover "Who does she want you to marry?" This is what I was trying to avoid "Umm… I'd rather not say." I could feel my face turn red and Lula smiled "Come on white girl this has to be good with your face that red."

"Beautiful did your granny tell you to marry me?" Lester joked with me. I looked up at him and said "No Les." Then I mumbled "She wants me to marry Ranger" then more clearly "but I think she said it to make my mother mad. I got the lecture yesterday about marrying Joe because no other man is interested in me." They all stood there stunned. Then Connie recovered and her tone reflected her shock when she questioned "Did you say she wants you to marry Ranger?" I looked up from the floor and quietly mumbled "Yeah." Les shook his head "Beautiful all your mother has to do is stop at the office every man except Tank would marry you." I smiled at him and said "Les you're sweet." I noticed Lula and Connie looking thoughtfully at me. We picked up the files for Rangeman and Lula was doing the low bond skips. Lula asked me to stay for a second and Les went out to the truck. "White girl, what was happening with you and Ranger before he left?" I looked at her and Connie and quickly replied "Nothing. We're friends that's it." They both shook their heads and Connie said "You two have been in love for a long time and I thought the two of you were finally getting together before he left." Lula then said "Steph you haven't been the same since I came back from my honeymoon. I know you miss him and you are living in his apartment. He left you his cars to drive. You can tell us, we won't tell a single soul." I looked into their eyes and I knew they meant what they said and they were concerned but I just couldn't say it. I was afraid Ranger would change his mind when he got back "Really you guys. We are just very good friends."

I climbed into the Cayenne and Les asked the question I had been dreading from him since Ranger left "Beautiful what was going on between you and the Boss before he left." I had been putting him off when he asked before and I tried again. Lester and I drove to a new restaurant called The Hawaiian Grill for lunch. They were becoming known for their pineapple burgers which were actually really good. I knew Les had been wondering about what was going on with Ranger before he left and the new orders to keep me apprised of his check-ins had increased his curiosity. We sat down and ordered and he asked again "So, Beautiful what happened between you and Ranger before he left? He didn't want to leave this time." I looked at Les and knew he wasn't going to let it go this time we'd had similar discussions since Ranger left and I really needed to confide in someone.

"Les you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ranger and I wanted to keep it a secret." He nodded and I continued "You know that after I broke up with Joe I spent a lot of time with Ranger. Well Ranger drove us to Point Pleasant for the wedding and well we had a little too much to drink. We decided to stay overnight but there was only one suite available. We went to bed and he held me and told me he was in love with me and wished he could marry me." I looked up and Lester was stunned. "Holy shit he finally admitted his feelings and said he wanted to marry you." I nodded and said "Yes but because of his contract he was holding back. We talked and decided to try a relationship but not tell anyone until he came back. I didn't want to listen to my mother. I told him I'd be here waiting when he returns." Lester smiled at me and said "I'm glad you told me Beautiful. I was hoping that you and Ranger would get together after you broke up with the cop. So your granny was trying to yank your mother's chain ya think?" I giggled "Yes, you should have seen the look on my mother's face. It was priceless."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later we had planned out Grandma Mazur's party. We were able to rent the VFW hall, Rossini's was catering and the cake was being made by Tasty Pastry. Grandma wanted erotic cups, plates and napkins from Pleasure Treasures but when we told her there would be children there we were able to get her to change her mind. Ranger was still in the wind and my mother was complaining because I would be dateless for the party and she was going to be embarrassed by me again. I had just walked into Tank's office to drop off the skip files when he motioned me to sit down and put the phone on speaker. "Babe" Ranger sounded exhausted and my eyes began to water it was so good to hear his voice. Tank had discreetly left his office so we could have privacy. "Ranger" I whispered "Are you ok? You sound so tired." He replied "I'm fine but I'm exhausted. Last few days I haven't gotten much sleep. I miss you so much Babe." I regained control of my emotions knowing he wasn't hurt "I missed you too. My mother is still on my case about getting married but finally let up about Joe a few weeks ago after Dad said something. We are getting ready for Grandma's 80th birthday party." Ranger chuckled "Getting her a Pleasure Treasures gift certificate or Victoria's Secret?" "Not sure yet." I giggled. "Babe I'm in D.C. and I'll arrive at Newark Airport at 7:00 pm. I can't wait to see you but I have to go. I love you so much." I was giddy he was coming home "I love you too Ranger. I'll see you soon." I heard a dial tone and called Tank back in.<p>

I called Lula and we went to the mall and I bought a new bra and panty set and a new black dress. It was short, low cut and hugged my curves. It was a sexy dress and I knew it would get Ranger's attention. "Stephanie what have you got planned tonight?" Lula inquired. I smiled at her and said "I'm picking Ranger up at the airport at 7. I want to look good." Lula gave me a sly grin "I thought you were just friends? Are you holding out on me?" I told her about what happened before he left and my fear he would change his mind. I also explained after speaking to him I knew he wouldn't change his mind. Lula was happy for us and asked if Tank knew. "I didn't tell him. I have no idea if Ranger did. I had to whine and beg Tank to let me go pick Ranger up in the Turbo tonight." I went back to the apartment and got ready. I took the elevator down to the garage I was walking to the Turbo when I heard catcalls. Lester, Bobby, Cal and Ram came out the stairwell and said as one "Looking good Bombshell." I turned and gave them a rude Italian hand gesture and they laughed. Lester walked over to me and said in a low voice so no one would hear "Ranger is gonna love the dress Beautiful. I hope he knows how lucky he is" and Les kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the stairs.

I walked into baggage claim at Newark Airport to find Ranger grabbing his bag from the carousel while three women were asking him to help get their bags and hitting on him. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and tight grey t-shirt that read Army across his broad chest. He looked thinner and tired. I watched him and he looked up and gave me his full 1000 watt smile. The woman standing next to him noticed and was momentarily stunned. I walked up to him and he pulled me into his arms and his lips crashed onto mine. We pulled apart panting for air "Babe I missed you so much. Did you wear this for me?" I looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes and said "I love you so much and I'm so glad you're home. I bought this dress just for you." He kissed me again then put his arm around me and picked up his duffle bag and we walked out. The women who had been begging for his attention stood with their mouths open. The Turbo was parked at the curb and I beeped the car open. He opened my door and I slid in. He jogged around the car, threw the duffle in the back seat and angled in.

"Babe I'm really glad you came to pick me up. I'd much rather see you instead of Tank's ugly mug." I looked at him and there was so much emotion and intensity in his eyes my breath caught. "I had to beg Tank to let me pick you up." He laughed and said "Didn't he want to go home to Lula?" I chuckled "Well… I told him if I picked you up he could go straight home and have a quiet night with his wife and then he said Woody could come to get you. I shook my head and said now who would Ranger rather see me or Woody? That was when he relented." Ranger was laughing harder than I had ever seen him laugh. "Have you told anyone about us?" I sighed "I finally told Lester a couple of weeks ago and Lula when we were shopping for this dress. Are you mad?" He gave me a gentle smile and said "No. I want to tell the guys tomorrow in the meeting. Are you okay with that?" "I'm great with that." We drove home in silence and Ranger had grabbed my hand and held it on his thigh the entire drive home. We got out of the car and took the elevator to seven.

Ranger was tired and hungry so while he took a shower I called Ella for dinner. She brought up chicken and rice with grilled vegetables. She also brought me a piece of apple spice cake with thick vanilla icing. We ate dinner and I knew I had to tell him about grandma's birthday wish. Tank and Lester had told all the guys and they would tease him in the morning. I was nervous telling him this "Ranger" "Yeah Babe is something wrong?" I licked my lips and stuttered "Um… I have to tell… tell you something and I don't want you to be mad." He looked at me and studied my face and slammed his blank face down. I knew that was not a good sign "Please don't do that." "Do what?" he questioned. "Give me that blank look." I looked up at him and he looked curious, blank expression gone and I continued "Grandma Mazur asked me to marry you for her birthday." I saw his expression change to shock it would've been funny in another situation.

It took a few minutes for him to respond and he asked why. I explained the dinner conversation and I told him I thought she did it to get at my mother. He laughed at that. He asked me if Morelli was still bothering me. I explained that he had been out of town doing undercover work for the last 3 months and had just returned. Before he left he would try to talk to me at the office or station but Les kept him away. I haven't seen him since he returned a few days ago. Ranger seemed to take it in stride about grandma's wish. I told him I was getting her gift cards for Victoria's Secret and Macy's. We decided to turn in for the night and well we didn't go to sleep right away.

I woke to the blankets being torn from me. I opened my eyes and saw a sweaty Ranger in a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else but a grin. "Ella will be up with breakfast in an hour. Thought you might want to shower with me." I jumped up and ran into the bathroom as my answer. I heard Ranger chuckle behind me. 45 minutes later we came out of the shower and I ran some gel through my hair and went into the dressing room as Ranger walked out. He gave me kiss and continued into the kitchen. I quickly dressed and walked into the kitchen. We had breakfast and went down to the meeting. Les, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Ram and Tank were waiting for us when we walked in holding hands. Les had a huge lopsided grin. Ranger barked out "Report." Each man gave a report of what had happened over the last 6 months. When they concluded Ranger said "I have an announcement to make" They sat up straighter in their seats and he continued "Stephanie and I have been together since before I left." Bobby, Cal, Hal and Ram all took out their wallets and threw $100 bills at Lester. I gave him a glare "You bet on me? I told you that in confidence and you swindled your friends?" Lester grinned "Yeah Beautiful. They were dumb enough to bet I used my info." Ranger growled "Santos mats 0700 tomorrow." Les gave me an evil grin "Hey Boss did you hear what Grandma Mazur wants for her birthday?" Ranger raised his eyebrow and said "Yes." Les seemed to deflate and handed everyone a $100 bill including Tank. Now I laughed.

Ranger and I went to the bonds office and picked up our files and went out to pick them up. We brought in the last skip and my luck had run out. Morelli was watching the desk while Robin Russell was on lunch. Morelli sneered "Look who is back. The Great Ranger 'Fucking Superhero' Manoso." We ignored him and didn't respond. Joe handed Ranger the body receipt and said "Cupcake got the invite to your Grandma's party. I'll pick you up on my way." I glared at him "Last I checked you weren't welcome at Rangeman." He snorted "Hasn't Ranger kicked you to the curb now that he's back?" Ranger gave him a feral grin "I would never kick my Babe to the curb Morelli. Steph is living with me and she gave up her apartment. Something she never did for you." Joe sputtered "You two aren't a couple according to Helen who heard that from Stephanie." Ranger smiled and pulled me into a bone melting kiss. When the kiss ended I smiled at Joe and said "Ranger and I didn't want our relationship public until he returned." With that we turned and walked out of the police station.

Ranger and I returned to his apartment for dinner. Ranger smiled at me and said "Babe I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. How about Rossini's?" I smiled at him and said "I'd really like that. I'm going to take a shower." An hour and a half later we walked into Rossini's and the hostess escorted us to our table. Cell phones whipped out and calls were made to everyone in the Burg. Several people stared at us walking hand in hand to our table. Ranger ordered a bottle of wine and we looked at the menus. The waiter brought the wine and poured after Ranger approved it and took our orders. "Babe I know you have been staying in my apartment and I'd really like you to continue to live there with me." I smiled and said "I'd really like that Ranger." He smiled at me and took my hand "Please call me Carlos when we are alone." I replied "I'd really like that Carlos." He gave me the full 1000 watt smile and I heard plates crash to the floor, that smile is murder on waitresses. We talked through dinner and dessert and then went home.

The next few days went the same. I had been summoned to Sunday dinner with my family. It was tense to say the least. My mother had invited Angie, Bella and Joe Morelli. The three of them as well as my mother were extremely unhappy when I walked in with Ranger. Grandma and Daddy were smiling when we walked in holding hands. Val, Albert and the kids trudged in a few minutes later. Val stopped short when she saw the Morelli's in dining room and unhappily said "I didn't know we were having company." My mother cheerily replied "We are going to plan the wedding." Ranger gave my mother a smug smile and said "Mrs. Plum I think my mother should be here to plan the wedding with you, not the Morelli's." Everyone in the room stood with their mouth open until Lisa toddled in and pulled on Ranger's jeans. He looked down and said "What would you like mi nina hermosa?" She thrust her arms at him and demanded "Up." Ranger bent down and picked her up. Mary Alice and Angie came in and said together "Mr. Ranger we missed you." They both hugged him and Mary Alice asked "Will you and Aunt Steph take us to the movies again?" He smiled at them and said "Anytime you want to go have your mother call us and we can set it up." Joe grumbled "They never acted like that with me." Val looked at him and said "Maybe if you acted like you were interested in anything they said they would have. You never offered to take them to the movies, the beach or to help them with their homework. You are no prize Morelli."

By this time my Grandmother had regained the ability to speak and asked "So when are you two planning on getting married?" Ranger smiled "Whenever Stephanie will marry me." I turned to him "Well you would have to ask first." He handed Lisa to Albert and pulled a ring out of his pocket "Babe will you marry me?" I looked in his eyes and you could see the love he had for me displayed I whispered "Yes Carlos I would love to marry you." He slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a bone melting kiss. Val pulled on my hand to see the ring. "Oh my god that is so beautiful." Ranger had broken the kiss and asked me "Do you like the ring?" I had not even looked at it yet so I pulled my eyes from Ranger's and looked at my hand. It was a stunning ring. "What kind of stone is it and is this white gold?" Ranger smiled at me and explained "This is a Tiffany platinum setting. The band is platinum and the center stone is a three karat blue diamond with a half karat white diamond on each side." I sucked in a breath and said "Carlos you should not have spent so much money. This must have cost a fortune." He replied "Babe money means nothing without you."

Val and grandma were crying over his words. My father and Albert were shaking Ranger's hand and the girls were jumping up and down they were so happy. My mother had run into the kitchen and pulled out her bottle of whiskey. The Morelli's had walked out. My mother started putting dinner on the table and still had not said a word. Val and Grandma had hugged me and ran to the kitchen to help my mother. Dad was hugging me and Albert settled the girls down in their chairs. We kept up the dinner conversation while my mother said nothing. I think she was in shock. Val and grandma cleared the dishes and brought out coffee and dessert. Val dished out the strawberry pie to everyone and then my mother spoke "Stephanie how could you humiliate me like that in front of the Morelli's?" Before Ranger or I could say anything my father spoke up "Helen what the hell is your problem? You wanted Stephanie married and she is now engaged to a good man who supports her in her career, always takes care of her, and gives her cars or a place to stay when needed, he has bought her an obviously expensive engagement ring and has asked her to marry him. What exactly is the problem? Is it because he's not a Morelli because I have to say I never wanted her to marry a Morelli man. You know the stories." My mother began "Joseph will make her quit her job and be a Burg housewife. I don't think that will happen if she marries that man." I put my hand on Ranger's arm, he was getting tense. "Mom I don't want that you do. I want to marry Carlos I'm in love with him not Joe. I would not be happy with Joe. Don't you want me to be happy?" She sighed "I'd rather that you were unhappy and safe. I hate your job." It was my turn to sigh "Mom I have been safer with Carlos and Lester helping me for the last few months."

We finished dessert and left. We promised the girls we would set up an outing and I promised Grandma we would be at her party. The girls at the bonds office and the Rangemen were all happy about our engagement. I was still upset by my mother's reaction but what else could I do. My friends at TPD were happy for us which was a little surprising considering they were friends with Morelli. We had steered clear of Pino's unless we ordered delivery to the building.

* * *

><p>Finally Friday arrived for Grandma Mazur's birthday party. Ranger was dressed in a pair of grey dress pants, black loafers and a pale blue silk button down shirt worn untucked to hide his gun. I walked into the living room and was stunned by the gorgeous man in front of me. He was devastatingly handsome tonight. I wore a pale blue slip dress in the same shade as his shirt with low heeled silver sandals so I could dance. "Babe you are stunning but I think you are missing something." I looked at him and said "You don't look too bad yourself Carlos but I'm not sure what I'm missing." He pulled a box from the table and opened it for me to see what was in there. It was a sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set. I was speechless as he took the necklace out and put it on for me. I finally was able to say "Carlos you have to stop spoiling me." He kissed my neck and whispered "Babe I can never stop spoiling you now that you are mine." I put the earrings in and we went down to the garage. Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal and Ram were all waiting for us and they got into 2 Explorers and we settled into the Turbo to go to the party. Grandma wanted some stud muffins at her party so Ranger promised her a few of his men would be there as part of her birthday gift.<p>

We walked into the VFW and the party had already started. Val ran up to me and advised that Mom was already drunk and grandma was on her way. Ranger had Ella get grandma a catalog and $500 gift card for Fredrick's of Hollywood. He thought it was payback to my mother for her lack of support for me. We announced our engagement to applause when my grandmother complained she did not get the marriage she asked for as a gift. Ranger then surprised everyone when he pulled out our marriage license and produced a judge to marry us in front of the Burg. He said we could plan a huge reception and another ceremony if I wanted for his family and Julie to attend. My mother was crying bemoaning that fact I would never be a Burg housewife while my father was beaming. Carlos and I were happy and as far as I was concerned that was all that mattered.

I walked up to my grandmother after the ceremony as the party had wound down. I could not remember ever being so happy in my life. "Well Grandma did you enjoy your party and presents?" Grandma looked up into my eyes and said "Baby granddaughter this is the best birthday ever because I was able to see you married to your soul mate. I knew it when I stayed at your apartment and I woke up and saw him lying on top of you on the floor. I knew you weren't getting self defense lessons. I could see the love then and every time I saw you together after that. I was scared you would give in to your mother's demands and marry that Morelli boy. He could never make you happy but Ranger will do everything in his power to make you happy. Now go home with your husband and start working on my great-grandson." I giggled and walked up to my husband. God I loved that. "Grandma said we have to go and start working on her great-grandson." Ranger smiled "Babe that is something that we can do."

The end.

* * *

><p>mi nina hermosa = my beautiful girl<p> 


End file.
